Breathtaking Beauty
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Breathtaking Beauty.:. Zelman Clock (Request for Nayoko05Kitsune), This is as said a request, I hope you like and enjoy this story. I don't own any of the characters just the plot of the story.


Name: Naomi

Age: Unknown

Race: Angel

Family: N/A

Looks: Violet-long hair, golden orange eyes, slender-curvy body, 5'9.

Powers: Healing ability, she can self heal herself by taking energy from others. Also her blood has the ability to awaken the kowloon King.

Personality: She very kind and makes friends easily. She also a very outspoken person that sometimes gets her in trouble. She doesn't like to take orders from anyone and rather give the order.

Horoscope Sign: Leo

STORY START:

Naomi glares deadly towards Cassandra, only to make her laugh hysterically. She leans over Naomi's body, her nose just barely touching hers as she says, "Don't give me such a look, Naomi. Be thankful that you're of use, otherwise I would have turned you into a kowloon child." Naomi bites the corner of her lip, then reply to Cassandra. "Really, a mighty kidnapper you are. Such a weak black blood needing someone like me." Cassandra grows angry, reaching her hand up as it makes contact upon Naomi's cheek. "Hm how refreshing." She laughs, licking the small blood droplets she had gotten from her cheek after grazing it. "Pathetic." Naomi coldly state, this time it wasn't no slap, she decided to really wound her further. Cassandra's nails digging into Naomi's side, then she cuts the ropes that bound her to release the unmoving body. Satisfied by the unresponsive Naomi, she turns on her heel licking her finger tips. "Oh stop playing dead." She says to Naomi with a smirk and leaved the room, closing the door behind her.

Naomi sits up tending to the wound, she wipes the excess blood. After waiting for it start to heal she stands up looking for a way out. Naomi listens by the door waiting for all noise to become silent, she pulls two bobby pins out of her hair. Naomi picks the lock, and opens the door. She sneaks out of the building, making her way towards the harbor, "Get her!" A voice shouts, she looks over her shoulder seeing Cassandra smiling as many Kowloon runs towards her. Naomi picks up speed, leaping from boat to boat. As one small fishing boat takes off, she jumps towards it but lands into the ocean, swimming with the tide she catches up to the small boat and climbs up the side to crawl in. "Don't scream, I am not going to hurt you." She hoarsely states, catching her breath. Her body weakening as the sun starts to rise, needing rest to refuel herself. "A-are you alright." The fisherman asks, she nods slowly. She can feel her body burning slowly, knowing she will frighten this man before her and decided to jump into the water. Slowly her body drifted with the current, the sun burning up her skin.

Finally her body no longer swaying with the tide as she reaches the shoreline. Her skin seems to melt from her bones as she starts to get up and walks up the beach. As she passes the people on the beach, she reaches for random clothing and towels to cover up. Too fatigue she drops to her knees, a husky man stands in front of her, she weakly looks up at him as he reaches down, lifting her up in his arms. Naomi couldn't keep her eyes open, letting sleep take over. She rolled over onto her side, feeling fully rested she sits up suddenly. In the corner stood the same husky man but next to him was a small child, wearing sunglasses. She looks to her side, it was wrapped up. The grey haired man walks over towards her, a cup in hand. Naomi gazes at the cup but takes it from him, drinking the warm fluid.

"You're not like us are you?" The boy asks. Naomi shakes her head no in response. "I am what many would consider a fallen angel, however I am not the typical fallen type. I can here because I needed too." She says, moving her hand over her back. "I see, you're a being that I can only get a glimpse of because you're not a typical being, right?" He says, then looks at the husky man. "That is your ability?" She asks him, he nods. "One thing I don't understand, why were you easily hurt by the sun?" He asks, she looks away from him and out the window, watching the moon coming from behind the clouds. "Because I was injured inhumanly by a vampire that it sucked by life force, causing the effects of me being hurt by the sun. It will pass though, it is just a temporary affect." She answers, then looks over towards them. Naomi tilts her head to the side, realizing she doesn't know where she is. "Where am I?" She asks, as she gets up off the bed. "We're in the special zone, a place where both red and black bloods live in harmony." He replies.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asks. "Sei-sama." The husky one calls out, looking at the child. The young boy, Sei looks at the man before him. "Kain, we should allow her entry. She is a pure being, who might be of use for us." Sei said to the older male. "Naomi, we've brought you here for solely that reason." Sei says to her, after he was finished talking to Kain. "How did you know my name?" She ask. "As I said I can for tell things to a limit with you. I can see more then you know, besides you'll just have to find out on your own from that reason. " Sei says, his words were nothing more than confusing to her. "Sure." She simply says. "How did you get that injury?" Kain asks, his voice as deep as he looked. "A woman." Naomi replies, not really wishing to talk about it. "Let's go Kain, Naomi later a woman by the name of Mimiko will come over to meet up with you." Sei says, exiting the room with Kain.

Naomi nods her head, turning her attention back towards the window. She stays near the window silently lost in thought. "I wonder." She mumbles to herself then starts to move about with in the room, then walks out of the door into the hallway. She walked down the hall and finds a stair case, and goes down it toward this large double front door. "Where are you going?" A deep voice asks as her hand reaches out to the door knob. "For a walk if I can." She says, turning her gaze over to the room on her left side. "You may but this young lady here is Mimiko." He addresses as she comes over. "Good evening, I am here to help you transition into the special zone." She says, reaching her hand out towards Naomi. "Transition?" She questions, Mimiko smiles softly while nodding her head up and down.

After a few moments of silence Naomi sighs softly. "Very well." She says towards the young brown haired woman before her. Naomi watches her pull out some papers and a pen. "All I am in need of is some information about you." She states, looking up at Naomi. "Ask away then." Came her reply. Naomi closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Mimiko starts to take down the information as she jots down the answers to her questions. The questions kept coming, but not for long. After about thirty minutes, Mimiko smiles triumphantly as she puts the documents back into her briefcase and closing it. She stands up to take her leave but turns around once more. "Thank you for your time." She says bowing her head and then leaves.

"How are you doing?" Mimiko's voice calls out as she walks over with two others side by side. "Good." Naomi replies, greeting them with a smile. "This is Jirou and his little brother Kotarou." She address them with a flick of her wrist. The young blonde hair boy runs over with a huge smile across his face. "I'm Kotarou." He giggles, then suddenly hugs Naomi. She looks down at him, his pure silly behavior stunned her for the moment. She couldn't help but smile at his innocent actions, he lets go after a second. Still with a clown like smile spread across his lips, as he skips back towards the tall black haired man. Naomi looks at them, "Naomi." She says. Mimiko, Jirou and Kotarou all gaze towards the violet haired woman. "That is my name…" She ends, rubbing the back of her head. "It has been seven months since Naomi came here under special circumstances like the two of you." Mimiko states, her hand up with her finger tip tapping on the bottom lip.

Again the young boy runs over towards Naomi, grabbing her hand in his. "Come with us." He says, slightly tugging her with him as Mimiko and Jirou follows. The four walk towards an opening area with trees all around. Jirou puts down his umbrella and sits under a tree for the shade. Naomi watches how Kotarou runs around chasing random things that would fly past him. He laugh and played around while Mimiko and Naomi talk as Jirou slept. "I should head back." Naomi says, getting up off the ground. "BYE!" Exclaims Kotarou, waving his hand up in the air. Naomi turns her head over her shoulder, smiles and waves back at them. She continues to walk, but stops to see the orange, purple and red colored swirl sunset. Then looks up, feeling the need to just fly like the birds were above her head at that very minute. She removes her shirt exposing a bikini like top and spread her wings out. First she stretched out, feeling the relief to her once cramped wings. The next moment she runs at a steady pace, and waits for the wind to pick up so she can glide upwards.

Once in the air she flies around enjoying the cool breeze, cooling her skin. After flying for a bit and the sky no longer holding the orange and red colors. Her violet hair dances in the wind, almost wrapping around her body like a shield. Her lips curve into a small smile thinking back to Kotarou's bubbly personality. After a few more minutes, she leaps off an edge and flies back towards the manor. She steps inside, and heads up towards the room she was given to stay in.

It's been a few weeks since she met Jirou and Kotarou, on and off she would meet with them. As Naomi walks out of the manor Mimiko runs up to her, clearly out of breath. She leans her panting body shrugged over, as she gasps for air. "I-aa-I-phaahha." She starts to say in between her pants. "Don't speak, just catch your breath first." Naomi states, patting Mimiko's shoulder as she starts to calm down. "I need your help, Jirou is out looking around because Kotarou was kidnapped." She explains, Naomi nods her head. She helps Mimiko up and they start to head towards where he was last seen. Naomi's eyes glance around, but the moment she hears a loud thud. Naomi turns around only to be blinded and knocked out. Naomi wakes up in a unfamiliar room, her hands are bound by chains, her eyes still foggy as she looks around the room.

She can hear sounds of crying, and hard breathing. Once her eyes clears up, she can see Mimiko gagged, and bound in another corner of the room. "So now your awake?" A voice rings as the door opens. "Cassandra!" Naomi growls. Cassandra's laugh echoes in the small boxed room. "Like that will help you." She replies to the violet haired woman. "Where is Kotarou?" Naomi asks, gazing daggers at Cassandra. "Oh blondie…hm he might just be in a bit of heat." She replies, turning on her heels and laughing as she leaves. "Damn her." Naomi mumbles biting down on the corner of her lower lip. Naomi closes her eyes, thinking deeply as she ponders how to escape.

"Stay still, I'll soon break free." She tells her, Mimiko nods her head in understanding. Naomi takes a deep breath, twisting herself as she tugs away from the chains. Finally her hand is freed enough that she was able to take off the rest of the chains and undoing the rope from around her legs and abdomen. She stood up dusting the remnants off of herself. She walks over towards Mimiko, kneeling down on her knee. Naomi unties Mimiko's hands and then moves to unbound her feet. "Thank you." She says, removing the rope from her body as she starts to stand up.

Across the city limits in an old abandon complex, stood a curious young blonde haired boy. "Just stay here for a little bit ok." Says the mysterious, long, and dark haired woman. He looks up at her, smiling without a care in the world. "Ok." He replies. She turns around, leaving the boy in the room all alone. He sits down quietly. He starts to get a little antsy and wondered around the room. Suddenly a crackling sound was roaring all around, he came to see that the heat coming from the orange and red like colors of a fire surrounded him. Growing scared he looked around, as tears started to run down his face. He called out for help but it didn't seem like anyone could hear. A loud boom like sound echoed in the room, he looks up to see a slender man, with red hair and eyes. He smirks seeing the young blonde hair boy. Kotarou noticed how the flames seemed to dance around him, he stood up and reached out towards him. "Hm." Zelman says.

Zelman feels a sudden presence, and the young boy brightens upon seeing a woman running up. "Kotarou!" She shouts. Zelman picks up Kotarou and walks out with the boy in his arms. "Naomi, Mimiko!" He says, seeing them. The boy nearly leaps out of Zelman's arms, and he runs over to them. Mimiko looks at the red hair man, she smiles as she looks him up and down. However, Naomi's gaze turns to him too, she holds Kotarou's hand in his. "Are you alright?" She asks, Kotarou nods his head in reply. Naomi walks over to Mimiko, and Kotarou stays at their side. "You're Zelman Clock. Thank you for helping him." Mimiko states, smiling at him. He smirks then turns his gaze towards the other woman, he watches as the wind blows her violet hair softly.

Curiously as he watches her, she notices his gaze. "Come one Kotarou." She says, grabbing his hand in hers. Mimiko bows politely then turns around to catch up with them. Zelman watches the three leave, thinking about her slender body, her eyes and wanted to know what it meant to touch her. His lips grew like the Cheshire cat. "Naomi, hm." He whispers, then starts to walk away himself.

It's been a few days since the incident with Kotarou and their kidnapping by Cassandra. Sei has kept Naomi, Mimiko and Kotarou under surveillance. "Miss Naomi." A servant speaks, after walking into the dinning hall where she was looking out the window. "Yes." She replies, turning her gaze to the maid, who was holding a deep red envelope. Kotarou jumps up, happily as he skips over towards Naomi. She takes the envelop from the maid's hand, seeing an unknown melted wax seal. "Whose it from?" Kotarou asks, taking a seat next to Naomi. He leans against her arm, with ease Naomi opens it. The penmanship was vivid, and well written so beautifully. "You're cordially invited to our lord Zelman Clocks' formal ball, please arrive at 6:30 sharp, tonight." She says out loud, then looks at Kotarou. He smiles and laughs as she stares at him. "You don't remember him?" Came Mimiko's voice, she walks over towards the two. "Oh, that guy from the other day right." She replies as they both nod their heads.

"Are you two coming?" Naomi asks, Mimiko shakes her head no. "Kotarou?" She states, he smiles but shakes his head no. "I don't want to go alone, besides what would I wear?" Naomi says, looking back and forth between them. Mimiko smiles and hands her a rectangular box. "This came with that invite, so you should really go thank him for buying it too." Mimiko shares, while taking Kotarou's hand and leaving the hall. Naomi opens the box, inside lays a beautiful silk, white dress with a floral sequence shape that goes from the middle of her chest down toward the hip. As she pulls it up against herself, it reveals the long evening gown, and a long slit starting at the hip and going down to the end of the long gown. She smiles, heading to her room to change into the new outfit. She takes a quick shower, looks for her undergarments. She pulls out a matching pair, sheer black with red ribbon laced items. She dresses into them, then towel dries her hair, and then putting on her make up. She glances once over at herself, then walks over to her bed and puts on the gown and shoes.

"A car has arrived for you." Mimiko states, opening Naomi's door. "Come on in." She replies to the brown hair woman. Mimiko's eyes grow wide, she smiles. "You look breathtaking." She says, making Naomi blush and looking down at herself. Mimiko turns around leading Naomi out to the car, Naomi looks out the window seeing Mimiko waving her arms in the air. About ten minutes later a servant opens the door of the car, she sees a gala in full swing. Another servant approaches her, holding his hand out to lead her into the garden area where the ball is taking place. She looks around to see many different people there, dancing and drinking. "Champagne, madame?" He asks, Naomi takes the frail glass, and sips the bubbly drink. Unknowingly a certain pair of eyes gazes at her stunning looks, he smiles and finishes talking to his guest.

He watches her from a far, partly paying attention to those around him. He bites his lower lip, seductively while thinking to himself. "Zelman, what do you think?" A man asks, snapping him back into their conversation. "I don't know, but will you all excuse me." He replies, taking his leave. He sneaks around like a hound looking for his prey. Naomi puts her drink down, and moves her hand up to her head. She feels a bit tipsy, so she walks towards the manor slowly up the stairs to look for a room to relax in. He follows her inside, she still doesn't notice him yet. Her body moves from side to side so he walks up from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist to catch her as she starts to fall. She gasp as he moves her gently towards a room. He opens the door and walks in with her in his arms. He kicks the door close, lifts her up and carries over to the bed, gently laying her down.

Her cheeks flush with embarrassment, his eyes meet with hers. He moves hand over her cheek, caressing it gently. She watches his every move as he leans forward, slowly as his lips meet hers. Their lips move in perfect sync, he licks her bottom lip begging for entrance. She smirks in the kiss accepting his tongue, dancing in her mouth, her tongue playfully flicks against his. She groans feeling his hand sliding up her dress, through the slit rubbing with his hand over her inner thigh. He slowly moves up her body as he moves his lips down her cheek, over her neck, trailing butterfly kisses along the way. She moans softly, moving her hands over his jacket, unbuttoning it. He moves his hand over her stomach, while his lips moves over her shoulder. Naomi moans a little louder as he softly bites on her clavicle.

He sits up, lifting her body to his while he unzips the back of the gown. They gaze again at each other, as he removes his jacket and shirt. He looks lustfully at her and helps her out of the gown. Once again she lays herself back down as he towers over her seductively. She reaches behind herself, removing her bra leaving him in awe. As she tosses her bra on the floor he leans over her exposed chest, his mouth moves to her right breast while his right hand massages over her left breast. She closes her eyes feeling his hot breath and tongue dancing around her nipple. She grunts lightly, arching her back up. He starts sucking on her nipple, and nibbling lightly as it perks up. She moans softly moving her hand to his head, tangling her fingers and pulling on his hair. He moves over to the other breast, licking, sucking and softly biting the nipple. His free hand moves down towards her inner thigh. She moans feeling his fingers massage over her covered clit.

He's enjoying the sounds and her touch as he rubs over her clit. He stops, moving his kisses down her chest, and stomach. Slowly removes her underwear with his fangs. "Mmmhm." He mumbles, she looks slowly down. His expression clouding over with passionate lust. "You're so wet." He says, after removing her underwear. She blushes, looking away. He leans further down, lifting her left leg up and over his shoulder. She grips the sheets, moaning his name as he sucks on her clit. He looks up at her expression, satisfied with her sounds he suddenly stops. She looks over at him wondering why he suddenly stop. She props herself up on her elbows capturing his lips to hers. She can taste herself, as her hands move over his chest. Her nails scratching down over his chest and abs. He groans in the kiss, she pulls away, looking down at his pants seeing the firm mound poking out.

He follows her gaze, and smirks at her flustered cheeks. "So you like what you see, huh?" He asks playfully. "I don't know…let's see shall we." She replies, pushing him over and moves on top. She holds his arms down, above his head. He watches her movements, enticed by what she was doing. She slowly leans in for a kiss while her hands caress around his chest area and traces his abs. As she sits up, and then slowly leaning back down unbuttoning and removing his pants. He kicks them off his feet and onto the floor. As the briefs reveal his erected member, she caresses over it making him moan. She slowly moves her hands up to his hips slowly tugging down and revealing his manhood. She licks her lips teasingly, she moves her mouth over the tip of his member. He tosses his head back feeling the warmth of her mouth and tongue moving down to the base of his dick.

Slowly at first, taunting him as she moved up and down him. He grunts and winces as her teeth playfully rubs against his erected member. He moans as she picks up pace, her fingers taunt her balls. "grraahh." He deeply moans, moving his hand over her head, grasping her hair in his hands. She moves a hand around his shaft, moving it with her head as she goes from tip to base. He moans her name over and over, while arching his back up and closing his eyes. He felt himself ready to come, she looks up at his expression and suddenly lets go with a grin curving up her lips. He notices, opening his eyes he see her over him smirking wildly. "See two can play that game." She says, teasingly. He curses himself, realizing she just played him. "Oh really he say, propping himself up, twisting his back and pulling her over to be pinned underneath his toned body.

"Do-aaahhh." She starts, but stops because she feels his even harder member rubbing up against her hot, wet entrance. She guides him, he lifts her legs around his waist and thrusts himself deeply inside her. She closes her eyes, feeling pain but the pleasure soon taking hold over her tight, wet slits. He pushes in and out, slowly but each time he pulls out he thrust harder back in. "You're so tight." He states, picking up pace. She moans in pure ecstasy, Naomi's hand move to his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. He winces and thrusts in and out of her even more, his hips bucking faster, and harder. "A-ahh." They moan, he leans into her a bit, shifting himself so that she was now riding him. He buckles his hips up meeting her moving hip. "N-naomi." He moans, moving his hands to her hip, deepening his upward thrusts.

She leans back, and he sits up pulling out of her, again shifting himself. He has her go on all fours. He grasps her hip and thrust deeply in her, hard. He knew he was cumming soon, but wanted to feel her walls tighten so firmly around his throbbing cock. Both moaning on and off, as he picks up his pace, harder and faster. "Ahh, Naomi!" He grunts, she moans out his name, coming to their climax. Their bodies covered in pure hot sweat, they move to lay in each other's arms. Both thinking about why they did what they did, she starts to close her eyes to allow sleep to take over her tired body. Her head resting on his arm and chest, she snuggles a bit more into him. He smirks moving his arm and rubbing her cheek, softly. "Since I first saw you, I thought you were…breathtaking." He says ending the last word almost like a whisper. She smiles and looks up to him, "And here I thought it was going to be a beauty and the beast story." She says, he laughs at her response. "So I am the beast and you're my beauty." He states, as they both close their eyes while holding each other in their arms.


End file.
